Our Fault
by Amoridere
Summary: A story told mostly in flashback and rated M for language. It was a boring summer's day and Marisa had an idea.


_Our _Fault

I remember it like it was yesterday, even though it was over a three weeks ago and I'm still grounded. _Son of a bitch! _ It all began with something fun, oh yes, something fun and then an explosion and then something being destroyed. Sure, my ass still sore from being spanked and, yes, I have fried eggs on it, though that got me spanked again, doubly for feeding them to someone (it was a lot funnier in my head) and, yes, I am grounded because of what had happened that day, on a day that was so boring we decided to have fun. Either way, it was _our_ fault...

* * *

_It all started when Marisa proposed some fun on a boring summers day. Reimu hadn't any incidents to solve and there haven't been any new ones, not any that were too major. At first, we didn't know whether or not to trust her because she is a known troublemaker, the sort that people will have beaten like Kid Yukari if she weren't human, though the only difference is between Yukari and Marisa is that Yukari is smarter than Marisa. The "fun" Marisa proposed involved doing something so awesome that it will put an end to all boring days._

_ The next thing we knew, there was a great fireball and we were hiding for our lives in the closet of Marisa's junky house with the drapes and things closed. "They are going to be so pissed at us if they find out we did that!" Reimu said, meekly, afraid of getting in trouble. Marisa pulled her hat over face and said, "Uh-huh and Ran is going to hit with me belt this time, I know-Wait a second, wasn't Yukari in there, da-ze?" Shit! We had forgotten that Yukari was in there and, as soon as it dawned on us, we could hear her in the distance screaming, almost as if she were on fire. Of course, she was on fire. Feeling alarmed, Reimu started crying out, "Mommy! Mommy! MOMMY!" She wouldn't have shut up if Marisa didn't knock her out cold. _

_ Once she was quiet, Marisa said, "Okay, listen, we gotta kill Reimu." I blinked and asked, "Why?" to which Marisa glanced at an unconscious Reimu and said, "Reimu can't lie worth shit, da-ze." I was confused, honest, as I didn't really know exactly what killing Reimu was going to solve, so I asked, "Won't that just piss 'em off more?"_

_"Good point, da-ze. Hmm, yes, well, we could cut out her vocal cords."_

_"She can still write dammit."_

_"Oh, okay, let's just put her in a bag and take her with, I know a place to hide."_

_"Is it Flannie's basement?"_

_"Yes, and Flan is really good at keeping secrets."_

_ As we were whispering, we heard a noise outside the door. Marisa peered through the keyhole and smacked her hand over my mouth. It was a light growling sound, something familiar, and then we heard that voice and it said, "Come to Mommy, Chen! Where are you, little babies? Come to Ran, sweethearts, you know you can't hide forever and...__**YOU WON'T!**__" _ _We stayed quiet until she left...that particular part of the house. To our surprise, she was still in the house but her gaurd was down. She wasn't expecting anything, not even for Marisa to come and knock her out with wok. She was out like a candle and would be for about an hour or so, so it brought us more time._

_ We, with an unconscious Reimu, hurried to SDM and hid in Flandre's basement. By that time, Ran had regained consciousness and had come looking for us. We heard a knock on Flandre's door and hid under the stairs, while Flandre answered the door. Sakuya was asking if Flandre had seen us, to which she said, "No, I haven't, maybe they're at Moriya Shrine." Thank you, Flandre. As soon as Sakuya left, Reimu recovered and started screaming again, to which Flandre hit her with a brick. Of course, that made her come back and asked what was making that noise to which Flandre said, "That was me." to which she hesitated before saying, "Okay, just checking." Flandre then turned to us, saying, "We have to get the hell out of here!" We asked her what she meant, to which she stated, "They're going find out I was hiding you guys down here, so I'm in trouble, too." As we were leaving, Remilia caught us but asked to join, too, since she was a bat hanging from Flandre's ceiling._

_ When we were far enough away from SDM and after Flandre told Meiling, "If you tell Sakuya or anyone what you've seen, heard, smelled, touched, and tasted in relation to us, I will kick your ass until you are deader than everything that is dead." Reimu awoke and started screaming again, to which Remil pinched her neck, knocking her out. "Alright, listen, 1) we have to do something about Reimu, who will continue screaming for as long as she is coherant and conscious and 2) we have to throw them off of our tracks." she said. It was dark and the sun had gone down but we took refuge on the outermost parts of the Garden of the Sun. Yuuka's cottage was located in the center and I hoped she hasn't seen or heard about us. Yuuka is not something we would think to toy with and she doesn't take too kindly to people visiting without calling when it is getting late._

_ As we were hiding for an hour, Reimu awoke again to scream but, when we quieted her, we found we were too late as Reimu's screams called someone's attention. By the sound of the footsteps, I could tell they were Yuuka's, Ran, and Yukari's. We were fucked and we knew it, so we decided to flee. With them hot on our heels, we continued running until we reached a cliff, where she started screaming again, to which Flandre, in a desperate act, chucked her off a cliff, saying, "I'm sorry but we didn't have a choice and, besides, to quote Mar-mar here, she can't lie worth shit." We looked at Marisa to which she said, "What? She can't." We continued running but then Marisa just had to turn her head to look back, before turning to us saying, "Guys, I woundn't look back if I were you, 'cause there's glowing eyes back there." _

_ We started to run even faster, even more so when Yukari grabbed Remilia through her gap and an explosion ensued. Marisa pulled out some of her explodo-shrooms (as she called them) and hurled them backwards. It threw them of off us and we made it back to the scarlet devil mansion. While we were standing there for about forty-three minutes, Marisa had noticed that the ducks were disappearing. "Did Sakuya say anything 'bout fixin' something with duck in it?" she asked, picking her nose. Flandre blinked and said, "Um, no, I don't think so unless it's a surprise." I rolled my eyes and said, "That's strange."_

_"What?"_

_"The fact that the ducks are disappearing and Sakuya didn't do it."_

_"What else eats ducks?"_

_"Oh..."_

_"...shit!"_

_"Heheheh, come to mommy, Chen."_

_ She was right behind us, we knew, and so was Yukari, who was taking a long time crossing the water because she was wearing those things called pool floaties and an innertube (she's had a horrible experience once). "It's all your fault, Marisa!" I said, to which she responded, "Well, it's your fault, too, 'cause you're such a lemming and you was right there with me when we did what we did. Ya' coulda backed out but ya' didn't so you're in the same boat with me." _

_"You can suck my ass! It was your idea in the first place!"_

_"Yeah, well, you and Reimu went a long with me and you coulda backed out, so it isn't just my fault."_

_"I hope Ran beats your ass first!"_

_"Go to hell!"_

_"Oh, we're all goin' to hell, double for killing Reimu."_

_"That was Flandre, dumbass, that threw Reimu off of the cliff, not me."_

_"What was I suppose to do? She wouldn't stop screaming!"_

_"Flandre, please!"_

_"Still your fault."_

_"Chen, Marisa, shut the hell up! It's OUR fault! You, Marisa, for coming up with it, you, Chen and Reimu, for going along with it, and I and Remilia for not telling on and running with you, so it is all of our fault and, if one goes down, then we all go down, though I'm kicking Meiling's ass for telling on us!" _

_ Flandre flew off, right into Sakuya's grasp, who was saying, "Never again will you two be allowed to play!" As for us, Ran decided a simple slap to the behind wasn't going to cut it, no, she was following Yukari's advice on how to deal with such matters and that involved something in which to spank us with. Yukari's favorite, a thick, brand new, leather belt. When she was going to spank us, she handed it to Yukari saying, "Now, you'll really learn, heheheh."_

* * *

...and we still got ass beatings. As for Reimu, she's fine, though it took awhile for her to stop screaming. She didn't get an ass beating because the thought of getting an ass beating scared her into behaving. My ass still hurts, as does Marisa's. As for Remilia and Flandre, they are both locked downstairs in the basement. In my case, I count the days until I am not grounded.


End file.
